Dance to the rhythm of my heart
by hypa angel
Summary: basic betrayel. Serena and two others go off to another world to start a new life. Serena?
1. Beat of betrayal

**Dance to the rhythm of my heart**

HypaAngel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

This is my first proper fanfic, please read and review

Beat of betrayal 

Step to three, step to three.

Serena flowed to the sound of the violin and piano. She loved dancing and had always wanted to dance professionally, however, she hadn't been able to complete her dream as she had been to busy saving the world.

As sailor moon she was suppos1d to be graceful and she had been everything but. However, she held a secret, one that not even her closest friends knew of, infact only three people knew of it.

"Your getting better kitten," Haruka grinned once the song had finished. Serena grinned and bowed as both Haruka and Michiru clapped in applause.

"Thanks! I've been practising at home," she smiled at how she was improving with time but then she frowned. Her hobby had taken a lot of her time and energy, hence why lately she had been turning up later than she should and why she was often so tired during battles. She sighed as she remembered how Luna had turned on her and shouted at her incompetence to act like a princess.

The two outer scouts looked at each other, they knew of the problems Serena was having and would do anything to make things better. However, they could only do so much and so they helped her to dance so that she could forget the problems she was facing.

Serena looked at her watch and almost shrieked, if she wanted to be on time she would have to run.

"See you later Ruka! Bye Michiru!" she cried as she ran out of the room. The two grinned as they waved bye to her, well she wasn't perfect but they loved her anyway.

Serena gasped as she made it to the top of the temple stairs with five minutes to spare. She walked to the fire reading room waving to Chad as she went, the two of them were close, a lot closer than some realised but it was a nothing but friendship between them, they had no feelings towards each other. Infact they thought of each other as siblings as they were so close.

Serena reached for the door but stopped when she heard what was being said.

"Come off it Rei!" Lita growled in annoyance

"Yeah that is like so annoying," Mina said.

Rei grinned as she looked at her friends, Darien had draped his arm over her shoulders and Rei was currently fiddling with his green jumper, and it was annoying the girls to no end.

"What? Its not like we're doing anything you don't approve of," that was true the girls totally agreed that Rei would make a better leader and a better queen than Serena ever would.

"True. Hey when is she gonna get here? I want this over and done with," Ami was getting impatient.

Serena gasped as she knocked the broom she was standing next to. She managed not to fall due to her dancing training but the broom still clanged against the floor. The door opened and the scouts ran out, stopped and grinned.

"Well, well, well. Look who dropped by," Darien grinned as he held up his transformation rose. Serena watched in horror as one by one they each transformed.

"Bye bye Serena" Luna said as she watched the ruthless attacks that headed towards the princess.

Serena opened her mouth as she was burned, frozen and battered but she refused to scream. Chad came running round the corner of the temple when he heard the shouts of the scouts calling upon their powers.

"No Chad! Stay back!" Serena shouted, but he didn't listen. Rei turned and sent her fire at him. Serena watched his body fall back, he was still breathing but barely.

"How dare you," Serena's eyes turned liquid silver as her anger overcame her. With a burst of light, there stood the most feared warrior in the universe.

The Outers came running up along with Artemis. They stood in awe as the Queen of the stars finally revealed herself to the traitors. Sailor Saturn busied herself with healing Chad as the others watched on. Sailor Pluto looked at Cosmos and saw her look back.

"I understand it will be done at once. See you soon princess," with that she disappeared taking Chad and Artemis with her.

"What you did was unforgivable. You will be stripped of all of your powers and memories that I exist. I will remain as nothing but a vague memory," with that she raised her hand and whispered in Lunarian, "I am Cosmos, you will no longer be protectors of this planet nor of the ones you were born to." The silver ball of light in her hand seemed to draw the powers from them and finally a rainbow of colours came from the scouts and flowed into her palm. She sighed what had been done was done. She turned to the remaining scouts and smiled sadly.

"I'm leaving there is nothing for me here now, watch Luna incase she tries to wake them." She held out her hand and the transformation pens and the red rose floated to Haruka. "Take care of these; only awaken their powers if there is no other alternative,"

"We'll miss you kitten," Haruka whispered as she held onto the one she had protected for so long. Michiru and Hotaru also hugged saying their goodbyes.

"This isn't the last goodbye. We'll see each other again I promise." Cosmos smiled ignoring the tears that fell down her face. And with that she vanished in a flash of silver light.

The mist of the time gates flowed around her legs as she walked towards Pluto. She gave a sad smile and gladly accepted the hug from her friend and guardian.

"Chad knows about your past and has agreed to become your brother and to take care of you," Pluto said softly, "Erm, he may be out for a while though, and his wounds are still healing."

"Thank you," the words were simple but sincere. Serena grinned and hugged her friend again before turning to Artemis and picking him up.

"Time for a new life and adventure," she grinned as she stepped through the portal holding onto Chad.


	2. First meetings

Yay! I've finally got the next chapter out. Sorry for taking so long but hopefully this is a good as the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews, it meant a lot that you liked the first chapter.

Anyway, on with the next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing

First meetings 

He watched the girl carefully as she tossed her head around, her brow creased as if having a bad dream. He had found her and the man not twenty-four hours ago and the girl was still not awake, the cat refusing to leave her side. He still remembered the way in which he had found her.

**Flashback**

He ducked and slashed at his invisible enemy, he was doing his usual exercises having escaped from the chaos of his friend's mansion. He was halfway through a double somersault (know who it is yet? .) when a large crashing sound was heard. He ran towards the sound half expecting Oz soldiers to come barrelling out of the undergrowth.

Dagger in hand he crept up to the clearing and his eyes widened a fraction when he saw what was on the ground.

There, covered in burns and scratches was two people who looked as though they needed medical attention quickly. Running over he saw that the male wasn't as badly wounded as the female. The female seemed to have far worse burns and cuts and her ankle was twisted at an odd angle.

**End flashback**

He had managed to get both of them to the mansion quickly without making their wounds worse than they already were. The male had woken up a few hours before and had introduced himself as Chad. He was the big brother of Serena, the girl who was still asleep. Chad had refused to answer any questions saying that he would answer them when he had Serena's permission.

A groan came from the bed, as the girl, no, Serena awoke. She slowly sat up, making sure that she did not strain any of her wounds. She put a slim, pale hand to her head and groaned again while her silver blue eyes took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked when she noticed him leaning against the wall. She had seen him but she could still not see his face due to the shadows. "Why wont you show yourself?" she asked him.

He moved into the light and she lightly gasped in surprise her eyes widening at the sight of him. He was cute she thought, and then she felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment. He watched slightly in confusion as to why she was blushing but ignored it.

"You are at the Winner mansion in the Sanq Kingdom (is there one there?). I found you and your brother unconscious in the woods near here." He answered. Her mouth formed a small O as she nodded.

Serena looked down when she felt a small weight on her lap. Artemis looked at her with a look that asked her if she had forgotten him. "Artemis!" she scooped him up and buried her face into his fur. Then she looked up and looked the boy in the eye.

"Please, may we find my brother? I need to talk to him," she inquired. She softly smiled at his nod and proceeded to pull back the covers and get out of bed. She looked down at herself and a delicate silver eyebrow rose at what she was wearing.

She was wearing what looked like someone's jogging outfit. The trousers were black and were too long for her short frame, while the white shirt came to her hips. Her long silver hair had been braided and now hung in a long braid that almost came to the floor.

She took one step forward and hissed in pain as pain shot up her leg from her ankle. She would of pitched forward if it hadn't of been for the mystery male. Serena smiled in thanks and with his help walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Artemis trailed behind, "why am I always left behind?" he muttered.

Chad and four other males were seated in the sitting room. Chad looked around the room to the males who he had been introduced to, his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of the one who had pulled the gun on him earlier that day. He along with the others looked up when a shuffling sound was heard coming towards the door.

Serena almost laughed at the faces she saw when she walked through the door, they were looking at her with something close to awe, well most of them anyway. Her brother immediately jumped up and helped her to the couch.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" asked the platinum blonde.

Serena bowed her head, "my name is Serenity Moon. Thank you for helping me and my brother," she replied.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner (spellings?) And you are quite welcome to stay here with us for as long as it takes," Quatre blushed red when she beamed at him.

"Thank you very much Mr Winner, we would be glad to,"

" My name is Chad Moon, Sere's older brother and don't even think about hitting on my little sister," the last bit came with a glare that was aimed at the boy with the long chestnut brown hair.

The braided one gulped, "my name is Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. And I don't want to get on your bad side already but may I say that your sister is gorgeous?" he gulped again when a glare that rivalled Heero's was sent his way.

The Chinese male looked at Duo in disgust, "Maxwell have you no honour? Today your braid will be mine!" with that he pulled out his katana and began to chase after Duo who had run away as soon as he saw the look in his eyes. Serena and Chad turned to Quatre both with raised eyebrows.

"That is a regular occurrence and happens several times a day," he informed them, and then he continued, "The Chinese man is Wufie Chang."

Serena looked around and her eyes rested on the one who had saved her life. Noticing her looking at him he stepped forward and politely bowed. "Trowa Barton," he said simply before leaning back on the wall, his single eye watching the room carefully.

Finally, the last one turned her way and she shivered, his eyes were so cold. Where were the emotions that all humans carried in their eyes? "Heero Yui," he said simply before whipping out his gun and aiming it between her eyes. She didn't even blink. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he ordered.

"My name is Serenity Moon, which you already know, and I work for no one," he was about to put his gun away when she continued, "However, if you think its best why do you hesitate to kill me now? You do not know me yet you accept my answer. I am not afraid of death," she looked at him and they locked eyes.

He was taken aback at the emotions swirling in her eyes. Her eyes held a lot of pain, more than a girl her age should know, and they also held wisdom beyond her years. He pulled away disturbed by what he saw. With that he turned and walked away.

Serena blushed brightly when she felt their eyes on her, then she felt ashamed when she felt her brothers hand squeeze hers. She had a loving family and here she was practically telling a stranger to kill her. She bowed her head in shame.

Quatre felt her emotions through his empathic link. He walked over to her and enveloped her into a hug. He did not know her but he had felt her sadness and her shame and did what he only knew how, he comforted her. Serena was shocked when she felt a familiar power coming from him.

"You're an empath?" she enquired hopefully, when he nodded she threw her arms round him causing him to become the colour of a cherry. "I am glad to meet another like myself, I have never met another empath before." She pulled back and grinned and he smiled back

The moment was ruined by Duo and Wufie running through the room, with Wufie screaming death threats at Duo, while Duo ran away from him holding onto his braid for dear life. She couldn't help it, she burst into laughter causing all to stop and stare at her. Oh how good it felt to laugh again! Tears coursed down her face, as she laughed harder at the face her brother was making.

I think, she thought, I'm going to like it here. Serena's life was certainly going to become more interesting but she didn't know that, yet.

Yay! A whole new chapter! I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and please vote whom you want Serena to be paired up with.


	3. Relena Peacecraft

I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I've been a bit busy lately and haven't had much time to write. Please review and tell me what you think and also please vote on couples.

Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon or gundam wing

Relena Peacecraft

"What do you mean I can't dance!" wailed Serena as she looked at Quatre, tears welling in her eyes, "dancing is my life!" she continued.

Quatre winced as her emotions hit him hard, try as he might he couldn't block her strong emotions completely. Just then Duo walked in the room with Chad, both eating what looked like an ice cream sundae gone horribly wrong. Quatre paled, "Duo did you use the kitchen?" he asked, Duo nodded and Quatre ran out and into the kitchen.

"DUO! Get back here and clean this mess up!" Quatre steamed out of the kitchen and stalked up to Dou, who promptly dropped his bowl into Chad's waiting hand and ran away from his friend with the picture of horror on his face.

Serena looked confused before shrugging it off and advancing on her brother. Chad gulped when she smiled at him sweetly and thankfully was saved by the others walking in to the living room.

Duo promptly ran to Chad who offered him the ice cream bowl with what was left of his sundae which was snatched from his hand, and eaten quickly by Duo before it could be taken away again.

"Heero, I have some bad news," Quatre said while he faced his friend, if you could call Heero such a thing anyway. Heero glared and Quatre cleared his throat, "MissRelenahasinvitedherselffortheweekend!" he hurried off.

Heero glared his famous death glare and Quatre wished he had not accepted Miss Relena's demand. Serena looked confused before remembering that she had unfinished business with her brother and Quatre.

"Who is Miss Relena and why has the news made Heero upset? And also, may I inquire as to why I cannot dance for a WHOLE MONTH?" the last part was said right into Quatre's face and he was beginning to wish he had not woken up today.

"Relena Peacecraft is the former Queen of the Earth and is now the vice- foreign minister," Dou filled in for her, the information was met with a raised eyebrow at the 'Queen of the Earth' comment and it was also accompanied by a snort of laughter from her brother.

"I'm afraid Miss Relena is Heero's stalker, she won't leave him alone once she sees him," Quatre replied to the second part of her question.

"Yeah, along with her famous shriek, man that hurts the ear drums," Dou muttered while rubbing his ears to emphasise his comment.

Just then Rashid entered the room followed by a female who looked to be the same age as Serena. "Miss Relena has arrived master Quatre," then turning to Relena, "your bags will delivered to your room now Miss Relena." He continued. Once he had bowed to the room he turned and left.

"It's nice to see you again Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and I'm afraid I don't know the names of your guests," she said with the air of authority, which Serena wrinkled her nose at.

Chad gave a polite bow and she nodded her head towards him in a sign of greeting. "My name is Chad Moon and this is my sister Serena Moon," Serena also bowed politely if not a little stiffly.

"How do you do Miss Relena, we were just talking about you," Serena said with a tight smile. Just then Heero walked in, stopped and tried to retreat when he saw what was waiting in the living room.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo!" came the shriek, which came with several clamping of hands over ears. She threw herself at him and clamped herself to his arm, "oh I've missed you so much and you haven't been to the school recently, which is another reason why I came to visit. But why don't we get to know each other better before discussing that?" she asked.

"Oh wonderful," came Serena in a monotone voice which clearly stated to all in the room that she wasn't impressed with the new arrival at all. "Quatre don't forget we still need to discuss about that subject," and with that she left the room.

"Well, how rude!" Relena exclaimed as she watched Serena walk away.

Serena's room

"Artemis she's awful! She was apparently the Queen of the Earth! The Queen of the Earth!" Serena was ranting to Artemis about Relena.

"Well I'm sure she's not as bad as you make out Princess," Artemis said as he watched her pace around the room. She stopped and glared at him.

Serena picked Artemis up and stared at him in the eyes, "well you can find out yourself, come on," and with that she carried him out of the room and turned left and then descended the grand staircase into the dining room.

Dining room

When Serena entered Relena entered and stared. "You have a cat?" she questioned turning to Chad fluttering her eyelashes.

Chad gave an almost visible shudder and replied. "No, Artemis is Serena's cat not mine."

Serena sat down next to Trowa and gave him a small smile. Trowa's lip curled upwards slightly as he scratched behind Artemis' ear. Artemis purred contentedly, deciding to investigate Relena later.

"Well, now that we're all together, why don't we discuss going back to school?" Relena said with a giant grin on her face as she latched onto Heero's arm once again.

Serena stared as well as the others. School? Why did they have to go to school? They all groaned but Relena looked at them hard and they all hung their heads in defeat.

Serena having met Miss Relena Peacecraft has already made up her mind that she doesn't like her- at all. And being made to go to school was worse especially since she couldn't dance to pass her time away. Her glares throughout the meal were obvious that she wasn't amused. By the end of the meal they had all been enrolled into the Peacecraft academy and were to start the following week.

"Well looks like we'll be packing our bags for Monday everyone," Dou groaned.

"Miss Serena isn't going anywhere without me," came a voice out of no where.

They all turned to stare at the shadows, the boys pulling out their guns and pointing them at the person concealed by the wall. The figure stepped out into the light and Serena gasped covering her mouth with her hands in complete surprise.

"It's you!" Chad growled pulling his sister protectively behind him.

Ooooo who can it be? Please don't forget to review and please vote on who Serena should be paired up with:

Serena/Trowa

Serena/duo

Serena/Wufei

Serena/hero

I hope your enjoying this story so all reviews will be welcome.


	4. Surprise Visitor

What's this? An update? After so long? Wahoo:3 Lol I am sorry I haven't updated in forever but with life and work collapsing around me I haven't had much time to write. I hope that this makes up for the delay :P

Disclaimer- If I owned them do you think I'd be living at home?

The surprise visitor

Last time:

"_Miss Serena isn't going anywhere without me," came a voice out of no where._

_They all turned to stare at the shadows, the boys pulling out their guns and pointing them at the person concealed by the wall. The figure stepped out into the light and Serena gasped covering her mouth with her hands in complete surprise._

"_It's you!" Chad growled pulling his sister protectively behind him._

Whatever Serena had been expecting, it had not been this. She stared at the person with shock and held back a slight tremble of…fear? She shouldn't be afraid- she knew that they could never hurt her now. She had been young then. Weak. Now she had grown far stronger than anyone had ever thought possible for the ditzy teenager. She swallowed and tried to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chad's eyes were narrow and accusing. He didn't like this at all. This person should not be here. Had no right to be here….and how in hells name did they get here? He made a mental note to grill Setsuna at the first chance he got. If he got a chance- that woman made sure she disappeared at just the right moments.

"I was asked to come here. Why else?" The figure casually gave a one shouldered shrug. "And really, had it been anyone but her I would have said no, but one just doesn't argue with her mother. Believe me, I tried." A grin came across the person's lips, lighting up their face for a moment. They looked at the weapons and sneered. "Those are hardly going to do anything to me you know. You may as well put them down."

At Serena's look, the pilots lowered their guns but didn't lose any of their defensive postures. Relena merely whimpered and clinged to Heero- after all, this person could be here to kidnap her! And the exotic looking girl with the fake dye job was obviously in on it.

Serena had slowly shaken off her shock and had moved around her brother to look at the person more closely. "You're supposed to be dead," She whispered. "I saw you die….How is this possible?"

They laughed, "Come now, you can't expect someone like me to just vanish from the planet and never return. Everything happens for a reason right?" They winked. "Anyway, why don't we all sit down and have a cup of tea?" The suggestion was made and obviously aimed at Quatre who began to apologise for his rudeness.

"Don't worry about it Quatre," Serena smiled softly and lightly placed her hand onto his arm- causing him to turn red, "I'll go make it, why don't you all sit down and try not to hurt each other?" She gave a small grin, "At least…make sure my brother doesn't try to kill our guest." She vanished into the hallway making her way to the kitchen.

Artemis, having watched the exchange with some confusion and slight shock, followed the girl who promptly picked him up.

"This isn't supposed to be possible," She whispered. "I saw them die! I saw it!" She screwed her eyes closed as if trying to wake from some horrible dream. Perhaps she had eaten too much ice cream again. That was why she usually had bad dreams. Of course, she usually had bad dreams anyway. Sometimes she saw things from her past on the moon. Sometimes she saw things from past lives she could not remember. She often sat looking up at the moon, wondering about how long she had existed for, how many lives she had lived through and, ultimately, died in.

"Surely it can't be that bad can it?" The white cat nuzzled the girl, startled to find small tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you sense anything negative?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I can't feel a negative thought, aura or vibe. Maybe…maybe this is real and they don't want to hurt me. Maybe something has changed this time around. People change…" She thought back to what had happened before they had turned up in this world.

This world was war torn. A world so alike to that they had left and yet it was so, so different. Here she had the chance of a whole new life, a life she could create. Here she could choose what she did and did not want to do. She bit her lip as she thought back to what she had left behind. Her soul cried out for the loss of her family, the loss of friends she had long abandoned in the course of becoming a soldier of love and justice. She gave a bitter laugh causing the male cat to look at her.

"What kind of soldier am I?" She asked softly as she finally moved to start making tea. "I ran away from my problems again Artemis and this time I don't know if they will just leave me alone, or come back to haunt me like they always do." She sighed and sank into the nearest seat, leaning down to rub at her ankle.

"You can only do as much as your heart allows you to," He jumped onto the table and sat in front of her. "You were hurt badly this time Serena. You're too pure a person to be treated like this. They betrayed their sacred duty as soldiers, and more importantly betrayed and destroyed the trust you gave to them."

"I'm tired," She whispered. "I'm tired of having to fight for a peaceful world. A world where there is goodness in people's hearts and souls. How can I say I am a soldier for love and justice if I am starting to lose hope in myself?"

"Things will get better," He promised, lightly rubbing her head on her cheek. "They always do." He only hoped that they did get better for the girl he had begun to love like a daughter. She fought so hard for a good future and now it was time Fate gave something in return- how, he did not know. He wanted what was best for her and hoped that this world would provide it for her.

A few minutes later, the tea was made and Serena made her way to where everyone was sitting. She frowned at the way Relena had wedged herself between Chad and Heero- and arm around the both of them. Chad looked thoroughly uncomfortable, and yet was too much of a gentleman to tell her to get off.

She calmly placed the tray onto the table- breathing a small sigh of relief as she did so- and began to hand out the cups. She knew perfectly well that if anyone looked closely they would see that her eyes were slightly puffy, and that her fringe was slightly damp. She may be a soldier, and she may be a queen…but at the moment she was a confused teenager who wanted someone to hold her and to tell her things would work out. She wanted to know that she wasn't alone anymore and that there really was someone who would hold her hand and promise to never let go. Someone who could tell her that she was a strong and beautiful person, even if things she did tended to go horribly wrong. She wasn't perfect and she would always be far from it, but for now she was Serena and Serena was a ditz and a cry baby.

Quatre was the first to pick up on her emotions and had looked at her in concern, only to receive a small watery smile in return. He wanted to comfort her but knew that now was not the best time. It was obvious she had not wanted anyone to know and so he would respect that. Looking around however, he knew that the others had noticed- with the exception of Relena who was looking at the stranger as if they might suddenly haul her from her seat, throw her over their shoulder and stride out of the door as if it were a normal, everyday situation.

Serena sat on her own in a large armchair that easily dwarfed her small stature. She took a sip of her tea, closing her eyes as she fought to control herself. She was starting to give herself a headache at all the thoughts whirling through her mind. She knew perfectly well that she could not talk 'business' with so many people present, but she could always bend the truth slightly. "How did you survive?"

"Good question," The person tilted their head and thought about it before taking a large sip of tea, cringing as it burned their tongue. "I have no idea." Laughing at the faces that comment had made, the person shrugged once more. "I really don't know. It was peaceful I guess." They knew that the girl didn't want to share too many details. "And I suppose I was looking forward to it, but the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital plugged into a machine." Another shrug. "I let myself out." A complete lie. There had been no hospital, and there had been no coma. They had died but had been reborn.

"I met your mother again and she told me to find you. Took a little longer than I expected though…I wasn't expecting you to be here." Or in other words, 'What the hell are you doing in a completely different dimension and what the hell happened at the other one?'

Serena caught the unspoken question and answered it with her own. 'Long story.'

Chad coughed slightly. "Why," He started coldly. "Did she send you?" Another good question.

"Not a clue. I guess I was the only one still around. I wasn't close to your sister and I haven't betrayed her that I'm aware of so why not trust a stranger? She told me to help and help I shall do." Another long sip.

"Think of me like a bodyguard or something."

"Excuse me," Relena butted in rudely. She had seen those looks and decided she wanted to know who the person was and why everyone's attention was so obviously diverted from her. No one noticed Artemis slip in and jump into Serena's lap who began to stroke the soft fur gently causing him to purr. "But who the hell are you and why are you here?"

The person looked surprised, "Didn't I tell you?" They stood at several shakes of the head and bowed. "My name is Malachite."

So not as long as I hoped it would be but I hope people liked it anyway. If anyone could tell me Malachite's Japanese name I would be grateful- I'm having a major ditz moment myself ;

Please read and leave a review. Don't like it then why have you read this far? Constructive criticism is always welcome but don't flame.


	5. Last Night at the Manor

AN: So here is another update (finally). I'm hoping to get a few chapters up over the next week but no promises what with my job finishing soon and all but oh well! Having abandoned everything else to update I suppose I'd better let you all get reading :)

By the way just a quick note- having forgotten Kunzite's name in the last chapter I will be using it in this one. As for 'Serena' well she has changed her name to Serenity but we'll get to that soon enough me thinks.

Disclaimer: I wish.

Last night at the manor

Last time:

"_Excuse me," Relena butted in rudely. She had seen those looks and decided she wanted to know who the person was and why everyone's attention was so obviously diverted from her. No one noticed Artemis slip in and jump into Serena's lap who began to stroke the soft fur gently causing him to purr. "But who the hell are you and why are you here?"_

_The person looked surprised, "Didn't I tell you?" They stood at several shakes of the head and bowed. "My name is Malachite."_

Serena tried to drink her tea without batting an eyelid but really what could her past mother have been thinking sending him here? This was the man who had killed so many people without batting an eyelid. He had tried to kill her and her friends for so long and when he had failed he had died at her own hands…..How was it possible for him to be here in the flesh? Looking so alive?

Her fingers clenched around the handle of her cup slightly. How could her mother possibly expect to accept him and his help? She looked up from beneath her bangs as she inspected the male. He _looked _the same, had the same harsh features that made him look roguishly handsome. The only thing that had seemingly changed was that he was dressed in a pair of casual black trousers and a blue shirt with the top few buttons undone- that and his hair was held back by a leather thong. So many centuries and he had the same hair style? Her lips twitched into a small smile. She couldn't really talk, she had had the same hair style for just as long if not longer- she had only recently changed it because she had wanted to change who she was.

Yes….changing who she was and what she was in essence. Usagi had been a young girl- the free soul who had had no worries but her exams and her mother telling her off and grounding her. The girl who had had a huge crush on one of her friends, the girl who had been carefree and loved for _who_ she was on the inside. She had had her best friends who had loved her very heart and soul. Serenity on the other hand was a princess, a young lady who was poised and delicate. She had never been intended to fight, hadn't been bred for the job. She had been raised to be a queen- someone who was looked up to by her people. No. She wasn't either of them now.

Usagi had gone and so had Serenity. All that was left was 'Serena'. It was a good name but she supposed she could have chosen something a little more original when she had given herself a new identity. The hair was new as well she thought with a mental chuckle. She couldn't remember the last time she had been anything but a blonde. Not to mention the fact she had practically thrown the tradition of the royal hair style out of the window (Artemis had had kittens when she had told him under no circumstances was she going to put them back up).

With a sudden jolt she was brought back to reality by a touch on her arm. Blinking she looked to the side to see a concerned Quatre looking at her- he really was sweet- and as her eyes moved to look at the others she flushed ever so slightly before giving a small cough trying to hide her embarrassment. They were all staring at her- although Kunzite had one of his smirks on his lips- oh how she wanted to wipe it off.

"Are you alright?" Chad had been watching her as she had stared off into space thinking about things she would never share with anyone else ever. He wondered just how much he really did know about his adopted sister- after all, she never spoke about her experiences- not when she could help it anyway- and she locked some things so deeply and tightly he wondered whether she even remembered how she truly felt about things.

For some time now he had been concerned, and he suspected that the Queen Serenity had also had those same worries. He worried that his sister was slowly blocking out the world and everything in it. Serena was as pure a person he could find, she wasn't perfect but then again, what did people say? To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may mean the world? That was Serena all over if you asked him. She felt like she was one person swimming in the masses, trying to find some good out of everything but she just couldn't find that one person who would do anything for her.

He frowned slightly at that thought. He was determined to bring her back to the girl he had always known. He didn't want her to kill her emotions completely. He looked over at Kunzite and a silent understanding passed between them. They would help her live again if it killed them.

"I'm fine," she gave a smile that if you knew her well enough you would know it was never reaching her eyes like it used to. "You worry too much really." She waved their concerns away as if they were nothing. She didn't want them to worry about her but knew she was dwelling on false hope on that one.

Relena meanwhile was not impressed. Oh no. She was not happy at all and she was going to let everyone know about it.

"Maybe she should go to bed?" She sneered slightly, "You do look like you need the sleep Serena." She tilted her head slightly to make herself seem more important. "You need to watch your beauty sleep after all."

"I'm sure you do Miss Relena," Another forced smile- although this was from annoyance and not fatigue. "I assure you I am perfectly healthy and I do not need any more sleep thank you." Well healthy enough to function anyway. "But I suppose if we are to leave in the morning we should retire." She stood and it was obvious she was favouring the one side- her ankle was still slightly swollen and bruised.

"Right," Kunzite had stood up and had moved to her to wrap an arm around her and had her filthy look just gave a small grin, "Come on your highness lets get you some beauty sleep." With a scowl she thwapped him soundly on the arm. He gave another grin having just found something to rile her up. What? You really expected him to have a complete 180 personality change? He gave a deep chuckle- warm and thick, something he had never had before when he had been trying to blow her into little bits.

He soon had her out of the room, Quatre following so he could get Kunzite a room made up close to the girl since he had threatened to sleep in her room if he didn't much to the annoyance of her brother.

An awkward silence fell over the room before they all followed her lead. Relena followed Heero pitifully as she was led to her own room somewhere in the other wing.

_SCENECHANGE_

Serena sighed as she pulled the nightgown over her head, pulling her long hair from beneath the fabric before she picked up the silver coated wooden brush from the dresser. As she moved to the window seat with a slight limp she ran the brush through her locks as she looked up at the moon in silent contemplation. Oh how she missed the simple things in life. She missed being late for school, having to eat her toast as she ran from one place to another, having to stand in the hallway shamed and named. She missed her true friends whom she had pushed away over the years.

She missed being _human_. She wished that she had never met Luna, had wished she had never picked up that bloody locket and had never accepted the call. Had never accepted the burden that had ruined everything for her!

With a low cry she threw the brush across the room and hearing the not so satisfying 'thunk' as it hit the wall on the other side of her room. Gripping her head she gave a silent scream knowing full well she couldn't let out a real scream knowing she would have several people in here with weapons galore. With a small sob she fell to the floor, her head still gripped by her hands, her side leaning against the window seat.

Why had things gone so horribly wrong? Why had they deserted her like this? Tears rolled down her cheeks and no matter how much she wished to stop them she knew that there was no chance now. Once she had started she would end up crying herself to sleep.

Her sobs were not as silent as she had thought however as someone paused outside of her room before moving on. He doubted she would want a stranger going in there anyway- especially someone who had no idea how to help a crying girl. That was more of a job for Quatre, the most human of all of the pilots.

Kunzite, who had a room next to hers, heard the soft sobs and had left his room to find her and offer some kind of comfort. He had been given a task and God be damned if he was going to ruin his second chance at life. He had been a small cause of her obvious grief and he hoped to rectify that even if he had to die to show her that he wanted to help her now.

Opening her door, he entered the room before closing it softly behind him. "Serena?" He asked softly as he moved towards the huddled figure. As she looked up something in him broke- he had never seen her so…so…defeated. She had faced him as a warrior- she had done everything in her power to help her friends.

_Yeah the same ones who destroyed her trust in pretty much everyone_ He reminded himself.

"Kunzite?" She looked at him confusion evident in her eyes as she realised just how vulnerable she was right now. She tried and failed to pull herself together. "I don't want you to see me like this." She whispered.

"Too late for that now princess," He moved to her, picking her up easily before moving to the bed and moving so that he was sitting up against the headboard, her head on his shoulder. "Cry if you want to- I won't leave you alone." He closed his eyes as he felt her grip tighten on his shirt slightly.

"Thank you," Was all she said before the tears came flooding back with a vengeance.

All he could do was offer his silent comfort but even he knew that it wasn't helping that much. Sure it showed her he cared but he couldn't fix her like a toaster. She needed time to heal and he was just helping put a plaster on her wounds. She fell asleep soon enough but he realised with a slight sudden horror that he couldn't actually untangle himself from her grip. With a sigh he accepted his fate of being torn apart in the morning, but for now he would keep an eye on her.

The next morning had dawned bright. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. And a sudden shriek had caused several occupants to sit upright, wide awake and very confused before a sudden rush was made to where the noise had come from.

Serena had woken up feeling slightly better and rather warm. Along with a tight grip that had caused her to jolt fully awake. At seeing Kunzite's worried gaze looking directly down at her, she had gave an involuntary shriek in surprise. She had all but forgotten that she had clung to him last night as if he would help her stop falling.

She blushed red as she scrambled away from him only to jump as the door slammed open. She looked up with wide eyes as Chad entered the room- she had the sudden urge to giggle as she saw the look of pure murderous rage in his eyes.

He stopped still and stared as she broke down completely. The sight of the other boys in varying stages of dress merely caused her to laugh harder.

Duo managed to sum it up in the word, "What?" as they all watched her clutch at her stomach as she began to get the cramps slightly.

Kunzite slipped from the bed and arranged himself slightly, trying to keep himself from blushing at being caught like this- he hadn't even done anything wrong but Serena had saved his neck by suddenly having a giggle fit.

"And what is so funny?" Relena stood there, arms crossed and what looked like a face mask on.

"I'm sorry," Serena gasped as she took one look before dissolving into laughter again- although she wasn't the only one trying hard not to laugh at Relena. Duo's lips were twitching slightly and Quatre was trying very hard not to follow Serena's example. With a 'humph' Relena turned on her heel and stalked away, only stopping to bat her eyelashes at Heero and reminding him that they were leaving for the school later that morning.

At that, Serena's good mood vanished slightly as she pointed at the door. "Everyone out I need to get dressed." As the room emptied, her fingers caught the material of Kunzite's arm. "Thank you." She repeated before letting go at his nod.

"Anything for a lady." He said with a cheeky grin she simply was not going to get used to before he to vanished out of the room.

It didn't take long before they had all finished dressing and packing. Serena, kunzite and Chad had offered to help but had been refused.

"I have to go shopping," She announced as they lounged about. She picked at the trousers she was wearing, "Comfy as these are but I need some clothes of my own, not to mention changing my look slightly." She fingered her hair and at their horrified looks laughed softly, "I won't cut it….much."

"I should think not," They looked at the cat and grinned slightly. Artemis had felt guilty for not being with his charge during the night but she had swatted his guilty apologies away telling him it was never his fault- just her own. "I am sorry about not being there for you." He said once again before she pressed a kiss on the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Not your fault," She murmured before looking up as everyone else had come back in. She looked at the cases the other female had and rose an eyebrow- how much did you need for one night? She gave a mental shrug.

"Everyone ready then?" She asked with a smile- this time it came out a little brighter and a little less fake than yesterday. "Then lets get started shall we? New adventures and all that."

_ENDCHAPTER_

Well that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it :) Please review but don't bother to flame me!


	6. Car Journeys and School Days

AN: Yay another update!

Car Journeys and School Days

Last Time:

"_Everyone ready then?" She asked with a smile- this time it came out a little brighter and a little less fake than yesterday. "Then lets get started shall we? New adventures and all that."_

Serena looked at the three cars and then turned to look at the people surrounding her. "Well...this should be fun," She commented, suddenly glad that she and her other companions didn't have any cases with them- or at least, two of them didn't, Kunzite had a single case with very little inside. "How we doing this then?" She looked down at Artemis and sighed, she wasn't looking forward to being stuck in a car for however long it took to get to the school she was being dragged to. Moving to the side slightly, she attached herself to Kunzite who cheerfully wrapped his arm around her shoulders as if she suddenly belonged to him. Looks like she had one car buddy sorted.

It soon turned out that Relena had her own ride in the form of a very pink limo and Serena wrinkled her nose in distaste, just how much pink did this girl need in her life? And she thought she had been bad back in the world they had left only a few days ago. Looking down again she frowned at her ankle- it was still twinging in pain and she suddenly longed that she could transform just so she could help the healing process speed up again. Unfortuantly she couldn't since she didn't really want to blow this new life now that she had been given it- she knew she wasn't stupid but she wasn't stupid enough to ruin what they had going right now.

Soon they had all divided into seperate vehicles- with Serena, Kunzite and Quatre going in one, Relena in her own, Heero, Duo and Chad in another and Wufei and Trowa taking up the last. The luggage had been divided up and Serena was still mumbling about needing to go shopping since she refused to live in these clothes for the rest of her life.

Jumping in, she settled Artemis on her lap and started to run her fingers through his soft fur. "I can't believe how much is changing in so short a time....I really hope that we will be happier here Artemis."

"No problems princess, "Kunzite grinned as he slid into the car next to her in the back, "Things are going to be different and all you have to do is become the cheery girl you were back when you were trying to blow my ass into oblivion!" He gave a short roar of laughter, startling Quatre who had just climbed into the front.

"Are you two alright?" He looked over his shoulder at the two, one grinning and one slightly startled at the outburst.

"We're alright Quatre, don't worry." She leaned over and flicked the radio on, only to discover that the news was on. She pulled a face, "I'm all up for keeping up to date with current affairs, but I refuse to sit in a car with bad news on the radio, its so depressing!" She began to fiddle with the switches until music began to blare out of the speakers, "Much better!" She chirped as she sat back and put her seatbelt on. "Now I'm ready for this evil car journey to the...school.....school? Who needs school?" She stuck her tongue out before crossing her arms and looking out of the window, her fingers going back to the white cat on her lap.

Kunzite was disappointed. For a moment then he had thought her old self was starting to shine through but as quickly as it had appeared it had vanished from sight and they were left with the girl who had hidden her lovely light away from the world. He gave a small moan and threw his head back against the seat, "Come on Quatre, lets get a move on...some of us need to go shopping for clothes at some point." He gave a pointed smirk at the girl next to him but she ignored the both of them. His smirk turned back into a frown. Quatre pretended that he hadn't seen anything and simply started the jeep and followed the other two in front of them.

"Well its a three hour journey to the Peacecraft Academy, so if the traffic is fine we will get there in plenty of time for the shops to still be open." He looked into the rearview mirror at the silent pair and frowned himself. He really hoped that their guests and new friends would cheer up- especially Serena, she always seemed to be in so much pain and anguish he sometimes didn't want to be in the same room as he feared that it would seep into his very soul and leave him tainted but that was a stupid thing to think. How could anything possibly be that bad that it tried to destroy not only the person who was carrying that burden but everyone around them? He shook the thought from his mind, not really wanting to think that much about it. He doubted it would do anyone any good to think too much into it and he didn't think their new friends were quite willing to share what had happened before they had been found by Trowa and to be honest with himself he wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted to know.

About half an hour into the journey and Serena was starting to drop off into a light sleep along with Artemis who had fallen asleep five minutes into the trip thanks to her constant stroking of his fur. Kunzite looked down at her and shook his head. She really needed to start looking after herself instead of beating herself up over every little thing that she believed was her fault when it clearly wasn't. He hoped she would start believing more in herself now that they had been sent here instead of putting herself down. Closing his eyes he softly dozed although he was still rather aware of what was going on around him. Quatre looked into the rearview mirror and shook his head. Didn't these people sleep? He had the feeling that her brother would also be sleeping quietly in the back of the car- or at the very least he would be trying to drop off to sleep since he was being subjected to Heero and Duo's antics- well, Duo's antics he corrected himself mentally, Heero really wasn't the one to do anything annoying like that. Turning down the radio, he allowed the silence to wash over him calmly. With everyone asleep their emotions were much more managable than if they were awake and he allowed himself the luxury of not feeling everything at once.

_Serena was dreaming. Or, she thought she was anyway. She was pretty darn sure that when her eyes were open she hadn't been at the time gates and she was also pretty sure that she didn't have a worried Pluto in front of her. So, yes, she was sure she was dreaming. "I am asleep, right?" She asked just to make sure._

_"You are but this is still real." The senshi of time looked at her princess with a very slight sheepish look in her eyes, "We were worried about you and you know Haruka,she wouldn't let up until I made sure you were alright." With a wave of her hand two chairs appeared beside them and she sat down with a soft sigh. Serena soon followed with a frown on her face._

_"You really need to tell her to stop worrying about me so much, I'm fine and so is Chad and Kunzite," She ignored the look in her friend's face, "And the people who found us are really very nice- and don't you dare tell her its a bunch of men....you know what she will be like." She pulled a face, stood up and put her hands on her hips, "'What do you mean she's staying with men? What person decided that coul happen? I demand to see them this instant Pluto and don't you dare say no! My hime with MEN?!'" She sat down with a huff and crossed her arms. "I so don't fancy being on the end of that and I don't expect you to either. Anyway its none of her business. As far as I'm concerned its not the guys I'm concerned about its that bloody princess of theirs." She wrinkled her nose, "Oh well, nowhere is perfect."_

_Pluto simply shook her head, "I won't mention your choice of living partners but really hime, I wish you would take better care of yourself." She stood up, "Just try and be happy, ok?" She gave a small smile as the smaller girl hugged her._

_"I'l be fine, don't worry and if anything happens I'll call for you- I promise!" She gave a small grin before everything seemed to fade away._

With a small groan, her eyes opened and she winced as the bright sunlight hit her eyes dead on. "Damn sunlight," She muttered as she blinked the spots away. "Are we there yet?" Then winced at the thought of sounding like a wingy child.

"Almost Serena, but we still have half an hour to go- you slept nearly the whole journey." Quatre smiled at her.

"Hey...when did you change over?" She gave a small yawn and leaned forward to turn the music back on- only to be rewarded with a loud blast of Nickleback. "Hey, I love this one!" She turned it up a bit more and started to rock her head slightly in time to the music.

"We swapped over about an hour ago, I offered to give hima rest since I've already had some shut eye. Jeez princess you don't half snore." Kunzite grinned at her as he turned the music down.

"Heeey..." She flopped back into her seat and frowned, crossing her arms, "And I don't snore!" She protested as an after thought before looking down at the still snoring cat. "I think you were just hearing Artemis....honestly...me snoring?" She snorted and looked out of the window. The two boys merely laughed at her looks of displeasure before concentrating on where they were going.

It didn't take that long to get to the town and even less time to find where the school was. She took one look at it as she hopped out and grimaced, turning her back on it and stretching herself out, a small 'ah' of satisfaction as she felt her back crack. "That was good," She murmered before turning around and wondering over to the others. "I really need to hit the shops but maybe I'll do that tomorrow, first lets get this over and done with. I hate school." She protested as she grabbed onto the closest person to her. Kunzite merely shook his head at her before helping with the bags that had started to pile up on the ground.

"HEERO!" Relena came crashing down on the group and attached herself to the soic boy, rubbing her head into his shoulder. Rena wrinkled her nose. She could tell that this was going to be a really bad school was already annoyed beyond belief and she had only known the other girl for a few days. She groaned into her brother's arm and he patted her head in humour.

"It could have been worse, you could have had to ride with her," He gave a short bark of laughter at her horrified expression. "I'm kidding sis, chill."

"Never say something so evil ever again or I will never forgive you...ever." She pulled away from him and led the wed into the building marked 'registration'. It didn't take long to receive the unirform and their dorm numbers. At that she began muttering something about 'certain men being able to get out of school' which only gave Kunzite the chance to flash her a smirk.

"Not my fault princess." He commented as he carried Artemis over and looking over her shoulder plucked the map out of her hands and inspecting it. "Well, lets go find this room of yours then. At least you don't have to share with anyone yet." She didn't seem impressed about that although she was silently thinking about what she could do with a room to herself. Not a lot she decided unless she had a tv and a games console to play with....until she tossed the thought aside. With a room to herself until further notice she would actually be able to try and get some serious studying done. As much as she hated school she refused to show anyone that she was an idiot and refused to be seen like how everyone had always seen her before- stupid and naive. So with a silent promise to herself she followed her new guardian into the dorms building, ready to tackle everything that even dared to jump in front of her.

She would make this work. She had to.

_End_

Sorry it took so long but I hope this makes up for it for a while. Please read and review!


	7. Shopping and Changes

I'm sure I don't need to go into the whole owner business because obviously I don't own them and never will (a sad truth but truth non the less). Thanks to everyone who has left reviews and especially to those who keep coming back to read this fic- this chapter is for you guys and I hope you keeping reading.

Shopping and changes

The loud wailing of the alarm beside cut through Serena's less than pleasant dreams and with a groan she cracked the one eye open and looked at the somewhat offending item before throwing an arm over and hitting the large button on the top- just so she could stop that infernal racket from going off any longer. With a sigh, she closed her eyes once more and rolled over, pulling the duvet over her head as she did so trying to block the glare of the sun that was being let through by the curtainless window. Well, there had been curtains last night but she hadn't been able to sleep with that ghastly colour of pink hanging over her like it was so she had simply torn them down and thrown them somewhere in her room.

Artemis pushed the door open and slipped into the room, taking in the curtains before jumping over to the bed. He had heard the alarm (and rather thought half the dorms had to) and he guessed she had not even bothered to move other than to turn the thing off.

"Serenity, its eight. You said you wanted to get up early so you could go shopping." He pawed at her legs trying to rouse her.

"Go way," She turned over again, "Too early..." She threw an arm over her face as if to hide from him before yelping as he dug his claws into leg, "OW! Artemis!" She sat upright and glared at the white cat who merely stared back at her.

"Up," He ordered before jumping down and leaving the room and the grumbling girl.

Rena threw back the covers and slipped from the bed yawning as she did so. He was right, she really did need to get up or she would never be on time for the planned trip and hadn't she promised herself to change who she used to be? It was a pity that that also meant she had to change her sleeping habits- she liked her sleep thank you very much. She turned her head as she stood up and blearily looked out of the window, grimacing as the sunlight hit her face full on and she quickly turned her head and made her way over to the door. She really needed a shower- having slept in a rather pink bed she felt the need to cleanse herself.

As she slipped into the hot shower, she sighed and leant back against the tiles letting the water pound onto the top of her head. At least she could use this time to think over things and try and sort out her thoughts. She knew that they had struck lucky finding these people but really, was it a good idea to stay close to them when she guessed it would only be a matter of time before something bad happened? She clenched her hands and bit her lip. She wanted to believe she could trust them but she knew full well that nearly all of them didn't trust her as far as they could throw her and that rather strained matters- although it could also simplify things if she used that to push them away. She knocked her head against the wall and groaned. She couldn't do that, they had been nice enough to look after her and Chad....it simply wasn't in her nature to think bad of them. She would have to see how things played out- afterall, they might decide that they did not want to be lumbered down with the trio. Trust or not she didn't think they were bad people and in her book that meant she could trust them to a certain degree. Of course, then there was that horrible screaching creature they seemed to think was some form of princess (and god help the rest of them if people thought princess' were at that level of standard). She was going to end up attacking the girl if she didn't lose her voice and rather quickly. Rena couldn't remember the last time a voice had annoyed her so much- she paused- oh...wait....there was that one...and then there was that other....ok, so the screachy princess wasn't the first to grate on her nerves but she wasn't certainly high up there with the best of them. And why the hell was she obsessed with pink?

When Rena had walked into her room last night she had gagged. The curtains were pink, the rug was pink and the bed was pink. She dreaded to think if the boys shared the same fate although she somehow doubted it what with screachy being so 'in love' with Heero. Well, at least she could at least change the place after her shopping trip. As far as she could tell there were no rules about decorating your dorms as long as they were turned back to how they were before you vacated the premises and Rena was determined she would change the place in the next few days. It was far too pink and pink for her tastes.

Cutting her thoughts short she finished washing herself before stepping out and wrapping herself into a towel (trying to ignore the colour) before moving back to her room so she could dress in one of the other spare outfits she had managed to scrounge from the boys. Once she was dry she slipped the black combats on and searched for a moment for the white top that had been given with it. She soon located it and pulled it on before towel drying her hair since she had no dryer to do it for her.

"Ok, I'm ready," She announced as she walked out, throwing the towel into the bathroom as she did so. As she walked into the small sitting room she was slightly surprised to see Kunzite already there. "Your early," She gave him a dark look as if blaming him for the fact she too was out of bed far earlier than she was used to.

"Well princess, I did tell you we would be going early. You're the one who insisted on getting everything the first day you arrived- even more so when you called to tell me everything was going to get burned." He looked around him, "Although I must admit it is somewhat...colourful." She made a small snorting noise before she moved to grab her boots and pulling them on. "Ready?" He stood up and moved to the door and opening it to reveal Chad who had been about to knock.

"Morning," He chirped at his sisted knowing full well she was not in the least bit a morning person, and was rewarded with his own dark glare. "We better get a move on, apparantly there is some party later and we've been ordered to turn up," Or Chad had and Rena was tagging along just because she was supposed to be related and he wouldn't have gone without her. Rena made no comment than to mutter about 'idiotic pink screachy princess'' The two men looked at each other and shook their heads at her before following her out of the small apartment.

It was only a short walk to the shopping part of the city but having planned to do a large shop Kunzite had borrowed one of the jeeps from the boy's with promises of bringing back exactly as he had received it. Rena looked out of the window watching the world go past lost in her thoughts once again before she suddenly thought of something that made her sit up and pay more attention.

"What about money?" She demanded, "We can hardly go in and wave our hands and get what we want."

Kunzite leaned over to the glove compartment and pulled out a couple of things he had placed in there earlier and passed them over to her, "Here," She looked over them and laughed softly. In her hands she held a drivers liscence and even better, a credit card.

"I'm not even going to ask," She murmered as she leant back with a small smile on her face. She had a good idea where these had come from and she had no doubt in her mind that she was suddenly rather wealthy in her own right. She also guessed the other two had their own as well so at least she didn't have to share.

"Well, you are a princess, its only logical you had a bit of cash stacked away somewhere- and I don't mean a bit like most normal people call a bit," He flashed her a grin before pulling into the car park and parking up. Jumping out he helped her out before locking it up behind them and stuffing the keys into his pocket. "Right, what are we doing first?" The two of them looked at her and she thought for a moment before she started walking in the general direction of the shops. She was sure she had seen a hairdressers around here somewhere. Ah, there it was. She led the way inside and looked about her before moving to the desk where she was greeted by a somewhat strained smile- this place was pretty high class and Rena knew she looked nothing but right now.

A flash of her card and she was soon being ushered into a chair whilst the two males simply collapsed into the chairs provided and accepted offers of coffee- they had the feeling they would need it, especially when they got back and Artemis saw what she had done to herself. Rena meanwhile was enjoying the pampering she was receiving- money might not buy happiness but it certainly helped things along a little bit. As she described what she wanted doing, she saw Kunzite's face go paler by the second and flashed him a wicked grin. She was well aware she was going somewhat against tradition, but tradition be damned! She was going to live this new life as much as possible and she was not going to be hampered down by thoughts of what had happened before this.

An hour and a half later she walked out with her head feeling a lot lighter than it had before she had gone in. Instead of hair almost to the floor, she had had most of it cut off so that it fell to just above her knees and instead of the bangs that had originally framed her face she had managed to have it styled so that her fringe fell over the one eye- effectively hiding it and giving herself an almost female Trowa look. She also loved the streak of black that they had put in that was such a striking comparison to her silvery hair she was already gaining looks from people they walked past.

"Artemis is going to have a fit!" She spun round so she could look at the two of them, "But it looks good?" she grinned as they gave reluctant nods- she knew they liked it but they had been so used to her hair long and in those stupid buns this was a somewhat startling change. "Now then, I think we better get some clothes shopping out of the way, and then maybe pick up some things for my rooms..." She turned around again and the two were subjected to her dragging them around nearly ever shop in the city.

Rena hadn't taken long to change her clothes into something a bit more appropriate than the male clothes she had been wearing. After a couple of shops she had slowly changed from combats to black skinny jeans and white top to a long electric blue top. She had soon accesorised this with a black waist cincher belt, a black handbag and heels to match her top. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a small nod. It looked good and she felt like she had finally found who she was here. Ok, the heels were putting a small strain on her ankle but they weren't high and she had walked around with worse injuries hampering her. She wasn't the only one to change although her brother and Kunzite much prefered a simple casual look- and although they had bought quite a bit as well, they seemed to have ended up carrying their bags along with almost all of her hers. They were suddenly glad that they had to drive to the furniture places as it meant they could put her things down and rest their arms.

She looked around her and a smile spread over her face as she looked at the sign over the door. She looked at the two of them before she turned and headed straight towards it.

"Rena!" Chad looked scandalised and she knew that this would be rather fun after all. "Cutting your hair is one thing but this!"

Kunzite looked at her and tilted his head to the side slightly considering something before he nodded, a lazy smile coming over his lips. "Oh I think that would be a very interesting thing." He followed after her and was soon collapsed in a somewhat uncomfortable chair, shopping spilled around her feet. Chad followed, although at a much slower pace than the other two.

"I still think this is a bad idea....Haruka is going to kill me!" He dropped his head into his hands, trying to block out the buzzing sounds coming from around them. He was sure this was a perfectly respectable and clean place but really, what on earth was she thinking? Oh, of course. She was going to do everything she could to rile Ruka up....that would be just like her. He gave another groan. He was so dead.

Meanwhile she was leaning on the counter talking to the young man who was dealing with her. She was looking at the pictures and pointing to the ones she liked before commenting on things like the design and colour changes. After a few minutes debating they agreed on a design and she followed him into his working area and sat down on the chair with her back facing towards him. She bit her lip as he started and shut her eyes tight. Goddess, it hurt! But she just kept reminding herself that she had had worse and this was nothing compared to that heart break and pain.

As soon as it was finished she was off the chair and looking in the mirror. A large smile came over her face as she inspected it.

"Its beautiful, thank you," She loved the design and couldn't wait to show it off as soon as it was healed. Her eyes swept over the moon and the rabbit and she nodded to herself- yes it was perfect. She loved the shading of the moon but he had managed to make the tribal rabbit stand out wonderfully even though they had originally been seperate designs.

She paid her bill and quietly set up another appointment to come back in a few weeks to have a few more things added to it- she didn't want those two knowing she was planning on having more. She gave the man her new phone number and waved to him as she went back to the other two.

"Lets see then," Chad figured since he was going to hell anyway he may as well see the damn thing. She pulled her top up to reveal the tattoo on her side- it was half hidden by her jeans but it didn't bother her that much. "Rabbit of the moon......figures..." He shook his head.

"It looks good at least, now cover it back up you're starting to bleed," She eeped slightly at Kunzite's words and put the covering back on it. It hand't been that painful and she figured since she was coming back soon she would have her other tattoo done along with a piercing or two...oh goddess, she was already hooked! She bit her lip before grinning. She was rather proud with herself- she had managed to shove nearly all of those horrid rules back into the faces of the people who had tried to lock her up like some doll. Don't get her wrong she loved the girl's to pieces but sometimes they were just choking her!

"I think we better get a move on," She looked at her watch and then at the others, "We still need to get some paint and the furniture ordered, I'll have to get all the other things I need at the weekend now." They had this stupid party to get ready for yet! And so, they made there way back to the jeep and only just managed to get the bags into the back before getting in themselves.

It wasn't hard to find the stores they needed and within an hour had picked out paint for the rooms along with a few other bits and pieces she had seen as they had browsed and within another hour had ordered a new bed and dressing table- she would have to order the rest of it another time since they were so pressed for time now. But at least she had managed to get most of it sorted, and it would do until she was able to get back into the city again to finish it.

*******

Back at her apartment she looked around her at the sea of bags and groaned. What did she buy all these for when she didn't even have anywhere to actually put them? Oh well, it was too late now. She picked her way through them and started to take them into her room so they were at least out of the way.

"Princess Serenity what have you done to yourself?!" She jumped and whirled around only to see a livid cat in front of her.

"I got it cut?" She suggested and winced at the hiss she recieved.

"Cut? CUT? You've massacred it! And what have you got in it?" He paced in front of her and she crouched down to pout in his face, ignoring the twing of her back.

"But Artemis, I wanted to change from what I was before, you know that. I finally feel like I'm finding the real me and it feels so good!" He sighed and shook his head.

"Completely un-princess like," He ignored her 'good!', "But don't you have a party to be getting ready for?" She gave a small yelp and went diving into her bags trying to find an outfit suitable for the night.

*******

Quatre knocked on Rena's door and was startled to see her yank open the door, hopping on one foot as she pulled on her boot before she hopped out and shut the door behind her.

"I'm ready," She finally got the thing on and stood in front of the two boys in front of her, and blushed ever so slightly. What on earth were they staring at her for? She looked down at herself and frowned. She didn't think there was anything wrong with her outfit. The black dress and boots had looked fine when she had tried them on in the shop.

"Wow," Due shook his head and offered her his arm with a grin, "Babe you look hot!" She took his arm and allowed herself to be dragged down the hallway, Quatre following shaking his head in amusement. She did look good, if somewhat different to how they had seen her for the last few days. It looked as if all she had really needed was some good old fashioned retail therapy. Duo was so busy chattering he missed Chad's form appear behind him a scowl on his face as he listened to what was being said to his little sister.

"Maxwell!" He growled, and the pair turned in surprise, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Erm....escorting your sister?" The boy tried before unhooking his arm quickly, "Not touching see?" He held his hands up.

"Maxwell! You pitiful male!" Wufei decided to make his entrance, an equally annoyed scowl on his lips seeing the boy trying to back away from the taller boy.

Rena shook her head and simply turned to Quatre and pulled him away, leaving the other three to get on with whatever they seemed to get up to when Duo said or did something stupid.

"So, is this party going to be any good?"

"I'm not sure, Miss Relena usually organises one whenever we come but I think its only to force Heero to go near her. We don't exactly get much choice when it comes to things like this." Only because the girl seemed to think that it was a good idea to throw a bunch of rich kids together in one room- then the pilots had to come just to make sure nothing happened, which tended to make things even worse between Heero and the all annoying one.

"Great..." Rena stuck her tongue out as if she felt sick before she looked down the hall where a large group of people were already massing. "Guess we've arrived..." She looked around her soon spotting Trowa by the wall and Heero (the poor sod) in the middle of said group with Relena latched onto his arm talking a mile a minute and not giving anyone else the time of day. Of course she soon shut up when she realised that people had stopped trying to get her attention since they were all looking at the new arrivals. Rena blushed ever so slightly as she faced the curious gazes before she scowled.

"What are you all looking at?" She demanded, pulling her arm from Quatre and crossing them so her glare would be slightly more effective. They quickly turned their eyes away and started talking to each other once again. She frowned as she unfolded her arms- honestly what was so damn interesting about her tonight? After racking her brains she decided she didn't really care and made her way to where the drinks were. She looked down at the table and her face must have betrayed her confusion because Trowa seemed to appear behind her and answered her silent question.

"Pop only," He picked up a glass and handed it to her before he walked off and melted into the crowds. Her eyes tried to follow him but she soon gave up- the boy tended to disappear like a ghost when he wanted to. She turned and took a sip of her drink as she looked around the room. There were certainly a lot of people here and from the looks of it they were all stinking rich if their clothing was anything to go by. She was distracted by a small group who approached her. She took them in before she smiled to herself. Ok, these were most certainly not the rich kids of the school.

"Hey," The smallest- a blonde with rather vivid green streaks- bounced over to her and gave her a small grin, "Well, you're obviously one of the newbies _everyone_ had been talking about," She looked over the slightly taller girl and her grin widened, "But you're nothing like what miss prissy was saying."

The only boy of the three in front of her nodded, "We were expecting some green slimy monster to come charging in here and ripping our heads off...I'm somewhat disappointed..."

Rena laughed, "I'm not surprised, but not to be rude but who are you?" She looked at them before taking another swig of her drink.

"I'm Vogue and these two are Satin and Shade....obviously so not our real names but names are just something else to label us don't you think?" The hyper blonde took a glass of fizzy drink and downed it.

"I'm Serenity, and I love the names," She could see herself liking these three, they were a lot different to any of the friends she had ever had before.

"Serenity? Thats so sweet but I think we need to think up a nickname for you.....give me a day and I'll figure one out for ya," Vogue looked about her and wrinkled her nose, "I'm glad you're actually turning out quite cool, it gets boring being the only three in the school that dare to do anything slightly different."

"And the only reason we didn't get chucked out is because you dad loves us and gives this dump a lot of money to keep us here," Satin snorted as she rubbed Vogue's hair in affection, before turning to Rena, "What brings you here?"

"I got dragged here with my brother. We're new in the area and we happened across some people who let us stay with them...and the rest is history," The three followed her eyes and Vogue almost screamed in delight.

"You know them? I'm somewhat jealous, you know...not that I am mind its just that out of the five of them only two have ever said more than three words to the rest of us."

"Yeah, they weren't exactly sunshine and daisies when we met them either but Quatre is nice and Duo...well, he's Duo..." She wrinkled her nose, "But I'd rather be around Heero than that thing in pink." She made a vague gesture in the direction of Relena's voice.

"I think we are going to get on brilliantly!" Vogue announced as she hooped her arm through Rena's, "And the fact you hate miss prissy is even better!" Rena laughed at her antics and the other two simply sighed before they two joined in the new group hug.

Rena could suddenly see life being so much more interesting now that she had found some new people to hang out with and these three were obviously the leaders of the 'we hate Relena club' which she was more than willing to join. Yes, it was certainly going to be interesting at the school now and at least she wouldn't be the only one out of place- these three seemed to thrive off it and they were already rubbing off on the girl as they sat around and talked to one another and having random dances across the floor when a song they happened to like came on.

Chad watched with a smile on his lips. His sister had already found people to be around and he could tell that these three were going to be incredibly good friends to her- he doubted they would turn their backs on her when she needed them and he was glad that he was getting such a good gut reaction to them. He couldn't wait to pass the news onto Kunzite, but first, he had a party to enjoy.

_End Chapter_

Ok, so please click the lil button and leave a review!


End file.
